emilyofnewmoonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Drafor/Emily of the New Moon: Writer:
Emily of the New Moon: Inspired: Similar Movie: Anna Green Gables: The Little Princess: The Secret Garden: Heidi From the Alps: Annie Warbucks: About '''Emily of the New Moon: Unlike Anne Green Gables: Emily is not an Orphan: Emily is with Kinship family Bond Members who is relate to her. The Irony of Discipline: ' '''Emily '''and the New Moon: Young Writer: Emily’s Aunt's immigrated before Emily’s Parents. Emily: A younger child Tot once lived in Europe, Pilgrimage settled in Canada: Prince Edward Island, they seem happy while playing at the beach. This is the last time she remembers seeing her mother. Emily was well look after by his father. His Father had visionary sight: to paid for the tuition fees for her education. Her father was not wealthy man and was not in poverty: Middle Class. Emily dad was a generous person, helping those in need looking after their well being he made many happy, he made a difference. He set his sight on Emily allowing her to select any item from the Retail Store. Emily chose a note book and pen someday she wanted to become a writer. Her father told his daughter not to give up your dreams before his death happened. The Problem: if anything happen to her father: In this case he refers them to the four sisters, last will and Testimony Emily’s Aunts are suppost to look after their brother’s daughter. They were not faun of that. Rain storm: Pitter, patter, rain droplets fall: ping, pang on the roof tops, Emily once four years old age thought she could hear voices. Water trickling down, or plasters at the windowsill, the glass maybe too hard to see. Listen to the hollowing drafty wind through the windows and doors, air blow through the crevasses and cracks she felt in shivering cold. The trees will swade and dance tapping against the window. Emily wonders who is there. Imaginary Hallucinations Emily could see her mother as she following her towards the tomb stone. The father could not bare and tell her the truth about the burial grave site of her mother, she is not coming back. He told her to take comfort: He tells her spirit went heaven. Resurrection is split in two ways: The resurrection image memory within the heart and the Secound Recurring Resurrection: Born Again: to Reliveth Return the Future Awaits. Her mother shall have everlasting Eternal peace until then. Father explains some Images are so powerful our eyes see things that are not there. Emily cries she knew it was time she had to let her mother go releasing her spiritual heavens. When her Aunt came to visit Emily, she did not mind socializing with Emily nothing to worry about as long the Father was in good health that was back then. Her Father died of a heart attack while pressing his wrist, using his hand grip he fainted on the ground. Doctors could not save him. Unlike Annie Green Gables: Emily was not an Orphan: Last will and testament: One of Four Sister’s is suppost to look after her. How they deciding Emily’s fate by drawing four straws: The shortest one wins. The next Problem: None knew how to look after Emily, Let alone children, To Whom were they? Her Family Bond: no wonder she felt like Annie Green Gables, Her family seem like strangers however they were her next of Kin. Two out of four decided to look after her father’s Sisters daughter. “Odis me”! The Estate: Emily up-stair's alone in an empty House watching her Aunt. Her Anunt asks Emily to come down from there. Emily's Anunt decided to close the Estate, pack her belongs traveling far from home. Unlike Emily's father her Anunt was Prosperous Rich. Her Generous Brother Bless his soul Is not much of a handler of Estate of money? She bares the crown to look after Emily and to make sure her brother get a proper burial. Emily's Anunt rode far distance from the Estate into a forest dropping off Emily's Cat in the middle of no where. Emily in tears upset, try her best to squirm away from her secound Aunt: and Uncle. Both held her tight, The Eldest Anunt took off leaving the cat behind. Not aware the cat was able to find Emily Anunt house. Emily saw Resemble Portraits or her Families and Relatives Cousins hang of above the stairs well. Emily Uncle shares their family tree . Emily Anunt set restriction where or where she not could go, "not to touch anything". Setting rules breakfast Starts at: Mid-day Morning, before the Mid-Afternoon. Dinner in the Mid-evening before Mid-night: she wanted Emily to grow up fast. What Emily Anunt did not mention: out of four quarters dorm's, One of the rooms is off limits, hidden in the room was a portrait of her mother and father, a troff of heavy wind blew through the window, started to storm and rain. Emily upset: "That it I am leaving", "I am out of here". Somehow she manages to get to the train-station, she imagines meeting Charles Dickson, who encourages her to stay and write about her Aunt and Uncles, to be Innovate and write about their restrictions. The Public want to Identify to how you feel. In reality she met a youngster teenager who knew the area resident well and was willing take her back home, letting her know he is looking for work. Near the Picket fence met the horned bull: but the beast would not charge after him. Scared he raised the Picket fence and locks it. Emily near the house: did not want to go home the Teenage youngster lost her in the forest and found her near the river. The uncle could hear the youngster-boy calling/ echoing for help through the woods. Since the rain heavily rain, Emily gained fervor for staying in the rain: too long. The Youngster decides stay by her side until she came out of Flu cold pouring sweat. Emily Dreams about her mother and Father in heaven. Telling her it not her time yet, she must go back waking up from her Imagination: she Reality returns to see her Aunts faces, little bit vex/ not happy the dream is over however she must rest in bed to regain her strength. The Youngster introduces himself to his Emily Aunt, searching for work. The Aunt not Interested in his help rather kick out of the house, "I do not need another mouth to feed," about to say goodbye." However the secound Aunt, and the Uncle went against the eldest Aunt rather hiring him as a apprentice. She decided to give him a chance and pay him with room and board. About Education: The Rich and Prosperous Parent usually sent their child to a private school however to the child dismay the parent never visits school only on the occasion and holidays. (Neglected! Not knowing their child’s development, or activities: they are never Reliable to see for them, this not alway the case). The Poverties Child Parents: searches for the Rich and Prosperous Dormitories School, an Educator to take them under their wing. To Educate, to be Presentable, Give Presentation, and adapt to the Economy and their Environment. The Parent set their sight hoping their child will be well off, However the child's Parent might not see their child ever again, especially far off Locations. Emily Aunt at the request of Emily’s father would not make her brothers dream wishes come true: Would not take Emily to a Private School. She arranged her to get an Education in the Public School system not a penny more. The Aunt also arranged her neighbour to take her to school since she had a daughter the same age as Emily her name Emma. Her Aunt was not prepared to handle children; she was not prepared to handle the situation. Her Anunt needed someone to accompany her and drop her off as long as did not have to the job herself, show up at school. This is how Emily met her First Restricted Teacher. Emily look in the reflection mirror: Seeing herself questioning why she wants to become a writer? Imaginary daydreaming: The Duplication clone: tells her she is exact image perhaps she became an orphan, or another copy writer once written. Emily sees herself as a “different Individual person” and “her story must be told” while she was talking to herself. Emily feels similar to an orphan Anna Green Gables however she has next of kin: Family members. Her Dad’s Sisters who may not appreciate her, someday they will. The refractor of the moon creator, crystal shines in the window reflected on the shimmer glass mirror similar to a spot light. Emily's Imagination reflects a double Imagine. Her Double Image tells her, “You are on the stadium stage spotlight," wondering! "who are you." Emily's Double asks her, she would like to know? Emily looks out the window and saw the moon. Tell her double "she is Emily of the New Moon". The Double in doubt tells her "that remains to be seen, Emily of the New Moon”: while standing in the Attic by herself. ﻿Her Anunt tells her to go bed tomorrow will be a long day. Originally shared by Hannah Olivetti Of course Anne has her own special place in my heart but the Emily of New Moon books are my favorite of Lucy's series. The story line is so sweet and Emily and her friends are darling. There was so much mystery in the Emily books, although a short series, I enjoyed them immensely.﻿ Review: A.G.D. Prince: